Témoin
by Haganetan
Summary: Sakura était là, spectatrice d'une pièce dans laquelle elle aurait voulu avoir un rôle plus important. N'avait-elle donc été qu'une figurante dans l'histoire qui l'avait tant marquée ?


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais ça n'empêche pas de faire joujou avec :)

**Note :** Cet OS est inspiré de la chanson J'étais là de Zazie, enfin pour la forme. Saurez-vous trouvez les autres minuscules références ? (Cookie à la clé !)

Ah et aussi, on peut discerner un vague, très vague yaoi très implicite, si vous voulez le voir :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sakura était là lorsqu'Iruka-sensei rendit pour la première les devoirs à ses élèves. Alors âgée de sept ans, elle avait observé les visages de ses camarades, tenté de déchiffrer leur expression pour ne pas avoir à leur soutirer leurs résultats. Aucun n'avait eu l'air très concerné, à l'exception de ce garçon qui avait froncé les sourcils et refermé son poing sur la feuille. Alors elle avait continué de le regarder. Indiscrète, elle avait pris l'habitude de consulter son résultat par-dessus son épaule, qui était souvent le meilleur de la classe. Il y avait eu cet idiot, aussi, Naruto, qui en avait eu les moins bons, et qui lui avait toujours adressé des regards mauvais. Mais Naruto ne s'était jamais entendu avec personne, Sakura n'y avait donc pas prêté grande attention. Elle s'était demandée pourquoi diable, alors qu'il était de loin le plus talentueux de la classe, Sasuke ne s'en satisfaisait pas.

Sasuke ne s'était jamais satisfait de quoi que ce soit, et interagissait peu avec ses camarades. Pour autant, il n'avait jamais rien objecté lorsque Sakura s'était penchée sur son épaule afin de regarder sa copie. Alors, la fillette avait rougi. Et puis, au fil du temps, elle lui avait souri, espérant qu'il la trouvait jolie, parce qu'elle, elle le trouvait beau. Jamais il ne lui aurait fait de remarque sur la largeur de son front, il n'avait jamais montré l'exubérance des autres garçons. Alors, Sakura était tombée amoureuse.

oOo

Sakura était là lorsqu'un jour tout à fait comme les autres, Sasuke se rendit à l'académie en serrant les poings. Il n'avait plus regardé personne si cela n'était pas nécessaire, et dès lors, ses résultats frisèrent la perfection. Leurs professeurs parlaient de génie d'un ton compatissant. Si les autres élèves ne parlaient déjà pas beaucoup à Sasuke, ils lui trouvèrent de moins en moins de conversation, et bientôt, le garçon consacra ses récréations à l'entrainement au kunai.

Lorsqu'Ino lui dit qu'il préférait les filles aux cheveux longs, elle décida de laisser pousser les siens. Mais plus elle regardait Sasuke, et moins il regardait les autres. Il regardait les cibles, les kunai, les shuriken. Et tout le monde regardait Sasuke. Les filles se faisaient jolies pour le détourner de ses cibles, de ses kunai, ses shuriken. Les garçons utilisaient ces armes pour attiser sa rivalité. Même le cancre de la classe, Naruto, qui se vantait d'un avenir radieux sous le regard moqueur de ses pairs, le défiait sur son propre terrain. Mais Sasuke n'agréait plus les autres que de rictus, et cela amusait beaucoup Sakura lorsqu'il dénigrait Naruto, cet imbécile. Pour autant, Sasuke ne la regarda pas plus.

oOo

Sakura était là lorsque, peu après ses treize ans, Naruto, le cancre, non content d'être l'intrus dans l'équipe qu'elle formait avec Sasuke, le lorgna d'un peu trop près et vola accidentellement son premier baiser au béguin de la jeune fille. Ce fut la première fois que son poing vola vers la mâchoire de l'idiot, mais non la dernière. C'est ainsi qu'elle fit de Naruto sa Némesis.

Sasuke ne prêtait pas attention à leurs batailles, mais répondait toujours aux provocations de Naruto. Sakura était heureuse de le voir faire ravaler à l'imbécile ses insinuations pompeuses – devenir Hokage ? Quelle idée. Elle aimait lorsque Sasuke montrait à son autre équipier comme il valait mieux que lui, elle aimait son visage lorsqu'il se concentrait sur des sceaux. Elle aimait toujours plus Sasuke, lorsqu'il la regardait, parfois. Mais elle n'aimait pas les regards malheureux de Naruto, qui se baladait entre eux deux. Alors, lorsque Sasuke ne la regardait pas, elle se permettait d'être une brute.

oOo

Sakura était là lorsque, pour sauver Naruto, Sasuke s'interposa entre l'idiot et les armes acérées de son adversaire. Elle ne comprit pas. Alors, elle lui prêta de nouvelles qualités, et l'aima encore plus. Et pour l'avoir poussé vers le danger, elle détesta Naruto. Elle détesta que sa santé ait obligé Sasuke à mettre en péril la sienne. Elle détesta cette influence qu'il avait eue sur celui qu'elle aimait, et qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

A partir de ce jour, Naruto regarda vraiment Sasuke. Et les liens qu'il avait toujours voulu partager avec les autres, il les partagea avec lui. L'ambiance se détendit au sein de leur équipe, et ni elle, ni Kakashi n'intervinrent plus dans leurs discordes. Et au fil du temps, lorsque les missions se firent plus périlleuses, la coopération entre eux devint naturelle. Naruto riait, regardait Sakura, regardait Sasuke. La jeune fille regardait Sasuke, et voyait la façon dont, parfois, il détournait les yeux du danger pour les poser sur Naruto.

oOo

Sakura était là lorsque Sasuke partit. Cette désagréable impression en elle l'avait empêchée de dormir. Elle avait vu la colère qui l'animait, lorsqu'elle avait voulu s'interposer entre lui et Naruto sur le toit de l'hôpital où ils s'étaient battus. Elle avait été perturbée par la vitesse à laquelle il avait filé, impressionnée par la crainte qu'elle avait lue dans ses yeux. Et de toute l'après-midi, ce pincement n'avait pas quitté son cœur. Alors, à la nuit tombée, elle s'éclipsa de chez elle et se rendit vers la sortie principale du village. Et elle découvrit, dévastée, que son appréhension était fondée. Ce soir là, Sasuke la regarda, et pourtant, elle aurait préféré que jamais il ne la voie, plutôt qu'il prenne cette décision qu'elle refusait de concevoir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla au petit matin, allongée sur un banc, Sasuke était parti. Les larmes retrouvant leur chemin, elle se redressa et courut vers le centre du village pour y trouver quelque chose, quelqu'un, _n'importe quoi_ pourvu que cela le fasse revenir. En voyant l'Ichiraku, encore fermé devant elle, elle bifurqua dans une rue parallèle, décidant de sa destination. Est-ce que Naruto saurait quoi faire ?

oOo

Sakura était là lorsque Kakashi-sensei revint au village, le corps ensanglanté de Naruto dans les bras. Elle porta ses mains à son visage, déjà humide de larmes. Si même Naruto avait échoué à le faire changer d'avis, qui ramènerait Sasuke à la maison ? Lorsqu'elle retourna chez elle, son corps tremblait sous les assauts du désespoir et de la fureur. Quelle force, plus forte que son amour pour Sasuke, plus forte que la bête obstination de Naruto, avait pu l'éloigner d'eux ?

Et Naruto lui-même, cet imbécile, qui lui avait promis, _promis_, qu'il ne reviendrait pas sans Sasuke, que faisait-il ici les mains vides ? Que faisait-il dans une chambre d'hôpital, en sécurité, alors que quelque part ailleurs, _n'importe où ailleurs_, celui à qui elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser était peut-être déjà engagé dans des batailles trop dangereuses pour ne pas lui coûter la vie ?

La première fois qu'elle se rendit à l'hôpital, le sourire de Naruto était tellement pitoyable et désolé qu'elle sentit se sentit prise de nausées. Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre sur son si misérable coéquipier et courut là où elle était sure de ne pas être dérangée, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Sasuke ne reviendrait pas.

oOo

Sakura était là lorsque Sasuke découvrit la force en Naruto. Pour la première fois en trois ans, il était réapparu devant des shinobi de Konoha, et à son regard, elle avait bien vu qu'aucun scrupule ne l'aurait empêché de se cacher plus longtemps. Tout ce temps où elle s'était torturée de questions sans réponse et avait appris son histoire, l'avait pleuré, l'avait plaint, l'avait blâmé, elle avait vu son visage dans ses rêves, s'imaginant ses regrets. Mais lui ne regrettait pas. Son attitude n'avait pas changé. Encore, toujours, il regarda Naruto. Il découvrit la force qui l'habitait. Il lui parla. Et Naruto répondit à ses mots. Ils se tenaient si droits, tous les deux, et Sakura était tellement courbée sous le poids du chagrin… Elle se sentit insignifiante. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer, lorsque Sasuke bondit de son piédestal pour rejoindre Naruto.

Dans sa tête, c'était toute une cacophonie lorsqu'elle revoyait ses équipiers évoquer le lien qui les avait unis. Un lien qui ne la concernait pas. Malgré tout son amour, toute son affection, elle ne parvenait pas à définir la nature de ce qui la blessait parmi ces deux hommes à qui elle avait tout donné de ses sentiments. Elle avait vu Naruto mettre entre parenthèses son rêve, pour quelqu'un qui n'était même pas là. Ses motivations lui étaient aussi obscures que celles de Sasuke, et pourtant, ils avaient semblé lire l'un à travers l'autre ce que jamais elle ne soupçonnerait.

oOo

Sakura était là lorsque l'Hokage déclara qu'il était temps de _s'occuper du déserteur_. Face à ceux qui attendaient sa réaction, craintifs, elle hocha simplement la tête, et retint le feu qui se répandit en elle comme un incendie. Elle se souvint de la promesse qu'elle avait arrachée à Naruto des années plus tôt. Cette promesse qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais tenir. Naruto ne ramènerait jamais Sasuke à la maison. Elle ne discuta pas la décision de l'Hokage, et ses larmes, elle les garda pour la nuit, là où personne ne se sentirait mal à sa place.

Elle voyagea, rejoignit Naruto. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait libérer celui qui était devenu son ami de la promesse qui l'avait empêché d'avancer. Elle essaya de trancher d'un coup sec le dernier lien qui le rattachait à son ancien équipier. Et ce jour là, elle découvrit qu'au-delà de cette promesse, Naruto n'avait jamais cessé de regarder Sasuke, son absence, et de toutes ses forces, protégeait ce lien à la nature obscure qui semblait vouloir perdurer. Alors elle décida de s'occuper de Sasuke elle-même. Elle serait celle qui libérerait les épaules de Naruto et d'un poids trop longtemps porté.

Elle comprit combien l'échec était dévastateur, lorsque Naruto dut la sauver des intentions meurtrières de Sasuke. Elle entendit le choc retentissant de leurs deux causes.

oOo

Sakura était là lorsque durant la Troisième Grande Guerre, les membres de ce qui avait été l'équipe 7 se retrouvèrent confrontés les uns aux autres. Parce que son Hokage s'inquiétait du sort du jinchuuriki, elle l'avait rejoint loin du champ de bataille, l'homme masqué penché sur lui, secoué d'un rire cruel. Peut-être était-ce Kakashi, qui l'accompagnait, qui l'intimida, mais Tobi s'enfuit dès leur arrivée. Aussi se jeta t-elle sur le corps inerte de Naruto, à l'affut de la moindre plaie. Son sensei lui apprit que les clones qu'il avait envoyés sur le champ de bataille avaient tous disparu, faute de chakra. La panique la gagnait lorsqu'une gigantesque aura de colère et de chagrin envahit l'espace dévasté où ils se trouvaient.

La jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise en apercevant à l'autre bout de la clairière cet homme qu'on lui avait plusieurs fois décrit, Hozuki Suigetsu, et qu'elle savait être un comparse de Sasuke. Il se disputait violemment avec – hurlait sur – un enfant, lorsqu'une voix grave leur ordonna – cria – de _la fermer et d'aller crever ailleurs s'ils n'avaient rien de plus insignifiant à faire_. Avant de le voir, elle avait reconnu le déserteur que Naruto n'avait jamais cessé de poursuivre, et elle se pencha sur son acolyte pour le gifler, lui tirer les cheveux, lui pincer les joues, dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille. Kakashi ne fit aucune remarque sur les larmes qui inondaient déjà son visage, son attention retenue par le groupe, dont Sasuke avait pris la tête, qui s'approchait rapidement d'eux. Relevant la tête, Sakura remarqua le corps inconscient, si ce n'était sans vie, que le leader portait sur son épaule, et qui ressemblait dangereusement à Uchiha Itachi. Ses yeux la brûlèrent de trop vouloir pleurer, lorsque qu'elle nota le visage dévasté de l'homme que, peu importait à quel point elle avait tenté de se débarrasser de ses sentiments, son cœur ne parviendrait jamais à effacer totalement. Toute cette rage, toute cette tristesse, en était-il donc la source ? Quand les hommes cesseraient-ils de souffrir ?

Profondément épuisé, malheureux, _maudit_, Sasuke se figea en apercevant les silhouettes de son ancienne équipe à une cinquantaine de mètres de là. Il était aussi surpris qu'il fût possible de l'être en sa situation lorsqu'il identifia Sakura, agenouillée près du corps inconscient de Naruto. Kakashi était un peu à l'écart et l'observait d'un air neutre. Suigetsu et Juugo cessèrent d'exister. Kakashi lui resta indifférent. Les sanglots de Sakura parvinrent enfin à ses oreilles, et il songea que les larmes qu'elle laissait couler pour Naruto, il ne les verserait plus pour son frère, victime d'une deuxième mort. Son visage se ferma un peu plus. Il ne les verserait surement pas pour Naruto. Surement pas pour lui. Jamais.

Et alors que la jeune femme se pensait au summum du désespoir, elle se sentit exploser de chagrin, lorsqu'elle suivit le regard de Sasuke jusqu'au corps inerte de Naruto, et le vit s'effondrer. Elle observa dans un état second ses camarades s'affairer autour de son corps évanoui, et repoussa violemment son sensei, qui tentait de la réconforter d'une pression apaisante sur son épaule. Est-ce que la distance avait trompé sa vue ? Les yeux sombres de Sasuke n'avaient jamais brillé, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'étaient pas des pupilles humides qu'avaient couvertes ses paupières, si ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait !

Elle pleura plus bruyamment que sa dignité ne le lui avait jamais permis.

oOo

Sakura était là lorsque le graveur vint inscrire le nom d'Uchiha Itachi sur le monument aux morts pour le village. Elle vit Naruto s'agenouiller devant la stèle et caresser la pierre nue, là où aucun nom n'était encore gravé. Ils pleurèrent tous les deux, sans mot dire, l'absence de leur ami dont on avait brulé le corps. On n'accordait aucun sépulcre aux déserteurs, peu importait le nombre et la qualité de leurs proches. Alors, ils venaient se recueillir devant le nom réhabilité d'Uchiha Itachi. Sakura ne demanda pas pourquoi dans ses sanglots, Naruto s'excusait.

Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains, fatiguée de trop pleurer. Elle regretta l'heure où enfin, Sasuke avait regardé Naruto sans haine, où il l'avait vraiment _vu_, et où ce dernier n'avait pas été conscient pour le réaliser. Qu'aurait-il fait, en reconnaissant la compassion et la peine dans ses yeux moirés ? Là où Sakura s'était sentie profondément désemparée, comment aurait-il réagi ? La jeune femme ne voulait pas le savoir. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle prenait mesure de l'investissement de Naruto dans cette relation qu'elle ne souhaitait plus définir et qui semblait autrement plus douloureuse que son béguin d'adolescente. Voir l'inquiétude de Sasuke – ou quoi que ce soit qu'elle ait interprété comme tel – aurait probablement détruit les derniers fragments de raison de Naruto. Alors, il ne saurait jamais à quel point Sasuke aurait pu lui retourner son affection. Sakura prenait la responsabilité de son ignorance. Elle observa Naruto en reniflant. Son visage était baissé et ses paupières closes peinaient à retenir ses larmes. Les hommes ne cesseraient pas de souffrir, parce qu'ils étaient des ninjas, et que le trépas était leur lot quotidien. Et les humains pleureraient toujours la mort.

Sakura avait retenu la leçon. A trop regarder et avoir voulu l'être, elle n'avait pas vu. Et elle voyait aujourd'hui, mais il était trop tard. Elle savait, maintenant, elle voyait Naruto, elle voyait sa peine, elle entendait ses excuses incessantes, ses remords, tandis qu'elle n'avait que des regrets.

Parce qu'elle avait été là, et qu'elle n'avait rien fait.


End file.
